


SIM x Steve pre-suero

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [7]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Violation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: OS de Superior Iron Man x Steve Rogers pre-suero





	SIM x Steve pre-suero

**Author's Note:**

> Canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIPZTjs84QM

_Decidí hace mucho tiempo que no volvería a enamorarme_

_Pero luego apareciste, mi gatito, gatito, gatito, gatito_

_Yo era independiente, ahora me aburro sin ti_

 

Las copas de champagne tintineaban al ser chocadas en algún brindis. La música de los violines llenaba el recinto. Las risas hipócritas de empresarios, representantes de gobierno y alguno que otro invitado importante animaban esa fiesta llena de lujos, vestidos costosos y mediocridad moral. Tony se paseaba por la fiesta, saludando a algunos y adulando a otros mientras internamente deseaba salir corriendo de ese asqueroso sitio. Pero se lo había prometido a Pepper. Por lo menos, una vez, cumplirle una promesa a esa pobre chica que veía como se convertía en un Dios. Aunque para ella así no lo era.

  
Siguió paseando por el recinto, mezclándose entre los poderosos y deseando encontrar a la pelirroja para escapar. Sus sentidos se activaron de una extraña manera. Volteo hacia el sonido de unos tacones femeninos deduciendo su propietaria. Lo que le llamó la atención no fue el despampanante vestido de su asistente. Eso era obvio. Lo que llamó realmente su atención fue el compañero que la seguía.

  
De traje fino, ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa amable. No era un hombre alto, más bien era pequeño pero tenía presencia con ese rostro serio. Parecía que podía dominar cualquier situación y justo ahora dominaba su choque de miradas. Tony sonrió felinamente. Había estado buscando una presa decente, la cual llevar a su cama y justo ahora su asistente, sin intención, le llevaba una.  
  
Se le hizo agua a la boca, el ver a ese pequeño, delgado y delicioso rubio era un deleite a las pupilas. Esos ojos azules lo miraban amable y el rubio le sonreía gentilmente. Podría imaginar unas alas en su cabeza de tan celestial que se veía. Era la viva imagen de la pureza.

Cuando Pepper se lo presento supo una cosa inmediatamente: le quitaría la pureza hasta exprimirlo completamente. Le sonrió de forma traviesa, lo saludo acariciando su mano y dándole un beso en el torso de esta provocado su sonrojo. Pepper se mostro harta pero Steve quedó fascinado ante los ojos platinados del hombre de cabello azabache.

Era alto, de atractiva figura y temple seguro. No parecía cohibirse con nada. El traje sastre enmarcaba bien sus encantos y el aroma de su loción hizo temblar el cuerpo del rubio. Era una fragancia reconfortante, varonil y suave. La sonrisa que Tony le dedicaba lo perturbaba un poco y la cercanía lo hacía sentirse degenerado por imaginar cosas que no debería en un momento como ese. Aún así, esos ojos platinados lo hechizaban.

  
-Es Steve Rogers-dijo Pepper interrumpiendo el cortejo de Tony, este la miró rápido y volvió a su invitado-. Será mi ayudante y me suplirá como tu asistente.

-¡Oh, Pepper! Tienes un buen gusto en esto.

-Es un gusto, señor Stark-dijo el rubio con voz fuerte-. Soy un gran admirador suyo.

-Dime Tony... Y es encantador tener un fan como tú-miró a Pepper que estaba sospechando de sus intensiones-. ¿Podría conocerlo un poco más...en privado?

  
Pepper no dijo nada, lo miró con su típica cara de regaño pero accedió fácilmente. Tony se llevó a Steve a un lugar apartado. Sospecho que algo traía entre manos pues Pepper no suele acceder tan rápido pero se le olvidó totalmente cuando vio el sonrojo en ese hombre rubio. Parecía tímido e inocente.

¡Es una bendición!

  
Se sentaron en un sillón apartado del ruido. Se les ofreció una copa del vino y Tony se le acercó lo suficiente para abochornarlo. Steve solo sostuvo su trago mientras Tony lo contemplaba y bebía. Olía fresco, varonil pero podía percibir el dulzor de su loción. El rubio era maravilloso. Sin pudor, comenzó a acariciar esas delgadas piernas, casi llegado a sus muslos. Steve se sorprendió pero no dijo nada al respecto.

  
-¿Cómo es que contactó Pepper contigo?

-Hmmm... Pues solo envié mi Currículum y ella quedó encantada.

-¿Qué estudiaste?

-Arte pero son mis otros trabajos lo que la sorprendieron. He asistido varias empresas... Entre ellas la de Hammer.

-¡Ah! Hammer... Ese idiota. ¿Por qué renunciaste?-Steve dudo contemplando su bebida- Dímelo, belleza... -Tony se le acercó al oído aturdiéndolo-. Te juro que no diré nada.

-Pues... Es porque es un idiota y no sabe manejar sus negocios

  
Tony soltó una fuerte risa mientras empezaba a acariciar el cuello del rubio, este se tenso. Tony sintió esa reacción y se acercó un poco más, casi respirándole al oído.

-Yo debería irme...-tartamudeo Steve-. La señorita Potts se molestará si...

-¡Oh!-gruño Tony fastidiado-. Olvídate de ella. Yo soy tú jefe y tu obligación es atender todas mis necesidades-Tony apretó su muslo, Steve se estremeció volteado a otro lado.

-Justo por eso no debería estar haciendo esto... yo...

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más privado? Quiero realmente conocer la eficiencia de tu trabajo.

Steve solo pudo mirar los labios que le ordenaban y lo siguió. Lo llevo aún lugar más apartado, a unos balcones solitarios. De pronto, Tony tomó la iniciativa, acaricio los labios delgados y con una sonrisa se pegó a esos labios. Steve iba a alejarse pero Tony lo tomó de la cintura para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y poder profundizar el beso. Las manos de Steve se pegaron al pecho de Tony para empujarlo pero el millonario las tomó obligándolo a que lo abrazara del cuello. Lo cargó para sentarlo al barandal grueso de aquel balcón.

Con la adrenalina de la posible caída, Steve se aferró con más fuerza del cuerpo de Tony mientras se besaban desesperados. Tony le devoraba los labios y jugaba con su lengua. Steve sentía su cuerpo subir de temperatura mientras se aferraba más a Tony. Paso sus delgados dedos entre los mechones de cabello azabache.

Una de las manos de Tony paseo por la cintura de Steve hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón. Bajó lentamente a la cremallera. Obligando a Steve abrir sus piernas para tenerlo en medio, esa mano logó apretar uno de los muslos de Steve haciéndolo soltar un gemido dentro del beso. Tony sonrió complacido, Steve parecía perturbado y quería alejarse.

  
-¿No te gusta?-preguntó Tony tras un quejido, sin soltarlo. Steve miraba a otro lado.  
-N-No se supone que haga esto. Es mi jefe y...Esto tiene que estar mal.

-No te preocupes. De todo, modos te quiero en la nómina- Tony se acercó a morderlas el cuello pero Steve se negó.

-No... Eso... Tampoco he... No puedo.

-¿Por qué? Si se ve que también lo ansías.

-Yo nunca...-Steve miró a otro lado avergonzado-. Yo nunca he estado con nadie-. Tony sonrió complacido.

-No te preocupes. Yo te enseñaré todo.

-No debería...

-Está bien, hermosura... Soy tu jefe. Debes saber cómo me gustan las cosas.

  
Lo siguió besando con ganas, deseos de devorarlo. Lo mordía mientras el inexperto Steve se dejaba tocar y hacia todo lo que le pedían. Tony se alejó para acariciarle las mejillas y los labios hincados. La sola imagen deseosa de Steve le provocaba sensaciones al cuerpo de Tony.

-Vamos a un lugar más cómodo-le susurró en los labios.

Tony lo arrastró hasta su convertible. Con la velocidad que pudo, llegaron a su casa. Era un lugar enorme y lujoso. Tenía seguridad por todos lados. Inspeccionaron a Steve solo lo necesario pues Tony no le gustaba que tocaran lo suyo. Tony lo dirigió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación con luz tenue y lo que parecía una botella de vino. Steve estaba impactado por toda la preparación, parecía que ya tenía planeado llevar a alguien ahí esa noche.

-Gracias por la botella, Jarvis-dijo Tony contemplando la botella.

- _De nada, señor. Espero disfrute su noche._

 _-_ ¡Oh, sí! La disfrutaré...-Tony lo contempló, Steve buscaba de donde provenía esa voz-. Es mi Inteligencia Artificial-captó la atención del rubio-. Es mi guardián en toda esta casa y a veces me ayuda a preparar cosas. Pero siéntate...

Steve obedeció, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Tony servía dos copas. Se acercó con ellas y se sentó, con el rubio. Le ofreció una copa, Steve solo la miró.

-Debería irme...Esto no debe estar bien.

-¿Planeas plantarme así?-dijo Tony mientras bebía y lo miraba con esos ojos platinados.

-Yo...

-Vamos, cariño. Solo será una noche-le volvió a ofrecer la copa.

-Yo no bebo... Me marea y...

-Pero si es el mejor vino...-Steve dudo-. Vamos. Yo no te cuidaré si te emborrachas.

Steve contempló la copa, la tomó y Tony se mostraba complacido cuando llevó el trago a sus labios. Bebió su trago, luego otro y otro. Con cinco copas parecía ya no poder. Mientras Tony lo emborrachaba, empezaba a explorar las partes sensibles del rubio. Steve se dejaba tocar ansiando esa exploración. Jadeaba suave mientras sentía el calor de Tony recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Tony se olvidó de su copa, la dejó de lado mientras saboreaba los pezones dulces de Steve. Los mordía mientras acariciaba la entrepierna sobre sus pantalones. Bajaba la mano a los muslos y empezaba a desabrochar el cinturón estorboso. Steve, con el alcohol en la cabeza, gemía mientras buscaba la boca de Tony. Se besaron intensamente mientras Tony subía más a su cama a ese cuerpo delgado.

Ver a Steve en sus sábanas carmesí le trajo fantasías y no desaprovechó el momento para actuar. Desnudo poco a poco al rubio, arrojaba sus ropas y presionaba ambas erecciones para sacar gemidos de esos labios delgados. Steve empezó a reaccionar cuando sintió los dedos de Tony invadiéndolo. Tomó con fuerza el cabello de Tony quién lo estaba excitando con la boca. Lo obligó a abrir las piernas para observar esa parte baja que tanto deseaba. Steve se sentía avergonzado.

  
Era delgado pero no quitaba que tuviera unos cuantos músculos suaves en su cuerpo. El cuerpo era pequeño pero varonil. El que fuese blanco como la nata le traía ganas de dejar marcas visibles, aún a través de la ropa. Lo mordió con fuerza dejando marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo. Los dientes se marcaban y los chupetones comenzaban a salir.

  
Steve se retorcía del placer, Tony sentía sus cabellos siendo jalados por esos delgados dedos. Cuando lo vio preparado, decidió actuar. Tras ponerse en buena posición, empezó a penetrarlo con calma. Para Steve la sensación de esa invasión fue algo desconocido y doloroso. Lo hizo jadear de dolor, Tony se sintió más excitado al ver cómo le rasguñaban los brazos. Un choque de dolor lo hizo jadear y gritar un poco. Tony no hizo caso a sus suplicas y siguió disfrutando.

Después de acostumbrarlo a la sensación de ser invadido, Tony no se apiadó mucho de él. Se recostó obligando a Steve montarlo y le sonrió de forma traviesa. Steve apenas reaccionaba sintiendo punzadas.

  
-Hazlo tú, encanto.

  
Steve se sintió avergonzado, adolorido, poco preparado pero obedeció. Lentamente acercó el miembro de Tony a su entrada. Fue bajando con cuidado sintiendo el dolor reciente de una penetración brusca. Tras dar un sentón y sentirlo todo dentro, gimió al verse invadido, Tony sonrió complacido y ayudó al rubio a moverse.

Las caderas delgadas eran sostenidas por las fuertes manos Tony. Jadeaba sintiendo al rubio moverse con agilidad y avidez. Aunque no perdía la oportunidad para tocar el pecho de Tony, sentir su piel. Mientras movía sus caderas, bajo a morder un poco el cuerpo de Tony y este lo recibió encantado.   
  
Sentir esas mordidas, de ese cuerpo delgado bajo sus brazos, lo encendieron. Después se cansó de ser tierno, lo recostó en la cama y alzando sus piernas, lo penetró con ganas haciéndolo retorcerse de placer. Gemía mientras se masturbaba y Tony lo contemplaba. Steve se sujetaba de las sabanas moviendo las caderas a la par que la de Tony. Este le mordía sus muslos, su cuello y apretaba sus nalgas. Con agilidad lo penetraba y lo disfrutaban. Saboreaba esa piel, esos huesos de su cadera y los movimientos de cintura que lo enloquecían.

  
Steve era arrastrado al abismo y Tony sentía que le arrancaba las alas con cada penetración. Estaba disfrutando de llevarlo al infierno.

 

***

_Y tal vez, tal vez podamos romper las ataduras de un sueño_

_Y vayamos a estar juntos para siempre_

_Y tal vez, el amor ayudará a convertir el mágico sueño en realidad_

_Donde estaremos solos tú y yo_

 

Permanecieron acostados disfrutando de leves caricias del otro. Pese a la inexperiencia parecía disfrutar del cuerpo de Tony. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. El mismo Tony se sorprendía de no haberlo dejado botado. Había algo en ese chico que lo hizo caer. No solo esa pureza sino algo más... como si estuvieran predestinados a conocerse de toda la vida. Una conexión del universo, podría decirse.

-¿Por qué llevas placas de identidad del ejército?-preguntó Tony sujetando con fuerza la cintura de Steve.

-¿Eh? Ah... eso... pues porque estudie en el ejército.

-¿En el ejército tienen arte?-Steve soltó una risita suave.

-No... Estudie arte pero no terminé. Estaba en una situación económica muy mala y fue mi única alternativa para tener una beca y lugar donde vivir. Estudie informática pero como no me gusto por eso me agrada decir que estudie arte. Ese siempre fue mi sueño.

-¿Y ya no prácticas arte?

-A veces...

Por alguna razón Tony volvió a sentirse excitado. Pensar que podría tener ese cuerpo en su escritorio de la oficina e provocó gratas sensaciones a su entrepierna. Volvió a encimarse en él y morderlo aún más. Tony había sido bastante rudo con él. Había mordidas que sangraban un poco pero Steve se dejó hacer. Por alguna razón siempre que veía a los ojos platinados de Tony se sentía hipnotizado y curioso.

Steve ya era todo suyo.

***

Para Pepper fue difícil pero tuvo que contratar a alguien más. Tony se encapricho tanto con el rubio que no le dejaba trabajar. Lo quería en su oficina todo el día. Se lo hacía en la mesa de su escritorio cada día, en el sillón de su oficina o simplemente se daba el gusto de sentir los labios de Steve succionándolo con hambre. Steve había caído al encantó de Tony Stark. Pepper solo sentía pena por él.

Tony se había transformado en un monstruo. No es que en un inicio no lo fuera pero antes era más sensato. Ahora la codicia y el poder lo cegaron. Como su padre, Tony construía armas de todo tipo para todo que lo pudiera pagar. Tony era un genio cuando se hablaba de muerte y en los últimos años su imperio creció con la sangre de inocentes. No sentía la menor culpa y eso se notó cuando empezó a vender a grupos terroristas.

Muchos hablaban que Tony tenía una gran conexión con Hydra, otros que él era su líder o por lo menos alguien importante por lo que siempre les daba el mejor equipo. Pero todo eran suposiciones. Por lo menos así hizo creer al mundo. Además, en un mundo tan sucio, con solo tener buenos contactos en la política y entidades privadas ya podías hacer lo que quisieras.

Y el gran Tony Stark siempre hacía lo que quería.

En los últimos años, Tony había puesto impuesto un reino de terror. Estaba construyendo armamento aún más destructivo y que no necesitaba a nadie para activarlo. Estaba destruyendo pueblos, matando inocentes pero acabando con los enemigos de Hydra. Eso fue lo que hizo que las sospechas sobre el liderazgo de Tony Stark en Hydra fuesen más evidentes. Agregando que estaba trabajando en una nueva arma que no tenían entendido qué era pero nada bueno vendría si ha dedicado casi todo su tiempo en ello, los últimos meses.

Por eso Tony ha estado tan cuidadoso de quién llevar a su cama. Aunque ahora solo tenía a ese pequeño rubio, las precauciones eran lo de menos. Podía, violentamente, tener sexo y sin problemas de meter a alguien más a su casa. En especial porque dudaba de todos. Hasta de la misma Pepper. Pero no habría problemas... Ese rubio de ojos azules le traía calma a toda su presencia malvada. Como si lo purificara.

 

_Mi gatito, gatito, gatito..._

***

Steve se levantó solo en la cama. Se acomodó la visita cuando las luces se encendieron con suavidad. Ya era costumbre que eso pasara, además de que Tony obligó a Steve a vivir ahí. Siempre controlando sus pasos, las personas con las que se juntaba o a las que podía hablarle. Steve dejó Tony lo controlara, jamás había tenido una relación con nadie y suponía que así debía ser. Además, no le interesaba más que hacer feliz a Tony.

  
- _Buenas noches, señor Rogers-dijo la IA._

-¿Dónde está...?

- _En su laboratorio. Quiere que lo vaya a ver allá usando lo que dejó en el sillón._  
-G-Gracias...  
  
Solo una camisa, seguro era Tony y... ¡Oh, por dios! No iba a usar eso pero lo llevaría porque seguramente Tony se molestaría si no lo hacía. Se puso la camisa y caminó hacia donde le indicaba Jarvis. Al entrar vio a Tony arreglando detalles de lo que parecía un misil. Se sorprendió al ver todo el laboratorio, era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar. Era el único lugar prohibido y extrañamente esa vez si lo dejó entrar. Empezó a inspeccionar el lugar y mirar detalladamente cada objeto.

Sabía que Tony construía armas pero no preguntaba más. Steve sabía que no debía meterse en esos asuntos porque a Tony no le gustaba. Daba igual. Además, la felicidad de Tony es lo que realmente importaba. Mientras caminaba, y Tony seguía perdido en su trabajo, Steve vio una pequeña habitación. Parecía una armadura lo que había dentro de ella. Se iba a acercar a verla cuando unos brazos en su cintura lo detuvieron. Sonrió y volteo a ver al hombre que estaba lleno de grasa y con una camiseta mostrando unos fuertes brazos.  
  
-Aquí no está permitido entrar. ¿O a caso quieres ver algo más?-Steve sonrió y negó.

-No, no me importa. Solo estaba esperándote.

  
Steve lo abrazó del cuello para besarlo. Tony lo subió para que lo abrazara de la cintura con sus piernas. Lo llevo a la mesa, limpio todo el lugar tirando todo y recostó a Steve. Tras una serie de besos y caricias, lo penetró con violencia. Steve se quejaba y empezó a rasguñar la espalda de Tony. Esto excitó a Tony que lo violaba insaciablemente.

-Póntelas-ordenó Tony.

Steve lo miró, sintió pena pero se puso las orejas de gato que le había dejado Tony junto su camisa. Ahora más excitado, Tony lo besó, lamió y lo succionó lo más que pudo. Sentir las uñas del rubio en su piel tras penetrarlo con fuerza, le hacía recordar un gato. Justo ahora traía a su pequeño gatito gimiendo por él y que chillaba al sentirse invadido. Siempre el mismo juego perverso.

Terminaron. Tony le sonrió

  
-Tenía tantas ganas de hacértelo en esta mesa

  
Steve sonrió tiernamente mientras lo besaba. Tony se perdió en su beso.

 

_Y digan que no volveremos a estar juntos_

_Eso sucede solo en mi sueño_

***

 

Steve llegó a la oficina y Pepper parecía asustada. Lo detuvo y le miró el rostro. Parecía tener un golpe en la mejilla. Steve solo le sonrió para alejarse y preparar el café de Tony.

-No debes aguantarlo-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Steve siguió preparando el café sin prestarle atención-. Tony está desquiciado pero no deberías de permitir que te ponga un dedo encima.

-No lo hace-dijo él sonriendo-. Esto fue un accidente que tuve. Tony jamás me ha hecho daño.

-No es el primero que te veo.

-Soy muy torpe, la verdad. Tony es amable conmigo.

-Steve... no deberías.

-Ya llegó. Nos vemos, señorita Potts.

Pepper solo lo vio irse con el café para entrar a la oficina de Tony. Sentía pena por Steve, era un ángel y que Tony lo tratara de esa manera era algo que no podía soportar pero no podía hacer nada si Steve lo permitía todo. Parecía frágil y veía lo fácil que Tony lo controlaba. A veces solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos para tener al pobre chico con él.

Era una relación enfermiza.

-Hola-saludó Steve entrando a la oficina de Tony. Este se quitaba el saco y lo miraba poner su taza de café en el escritorio-. Creo que es todo...

Steve sonrió débilmente y caminó hacia la puerta pero lo detuvo un abrazo de Tony por la espalda. Steve no se resistió, nunca se resiste. Lo dejó llevarlo a su silla y sentarlo en su regazo. Tony acarició la mejilla lastimada pero Steve lo miraba a los ojos con compasión. Steve, sin gesto alguno, miraba los ojos suplicantes de Tony que siempre ponía al pedirle perdón.

-Te dije que lo sentía...No te enojes conmigo-suplicó Tony mientras lo besaba sin que Steve quisiera.

-Está bien. Me voy a ir y...

-¿A ver a quién?

-A nadie... tengo que hacer trabajo aquí y no sentirme una carga. Yo.

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada más complacerme y ya. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he repetido?

-Lo siento... yo.

-Te perdono por querer huir de mí pero tú tienes que perdonarme por ese incidente que no se volverá a repetir-Tony lo besó mientras lo comenzaba a desnudar-. Vamos... ¿Qué ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Steve le sonrió, lo abrazó del cuello y compartieron un beso desesperado. Tony lo siguió desnudando.

***

Tony tocaba la puerta con brusquedad, la pateo haciendo temblar a Steve que estaba detrás de ella. Con miedo, la abrió sintiendo la mirada asesina de Tony. Steve retrocedió sintiendo la presencia agresiva de Tony. Sin percatarse, llegó a la cama donde solo se dejó caer. Tony se le subió aunque la furia aún permeaba en él.

-¿Quién era ella?

-Solo...solo choque con ella. Estaba pidiendo tu café y... yo... Tony, por favor-suplicaba casi llorando.

-No, no. Esta vez no me harás esto-Tony lo sujeto con fuerza, lastimándolo, de la barbilla-. Me lo vas a compensar, ¿no? Que te acerques a cualquiera...-Steve solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Tony empezó a morderle los labios mientras lo desnudaba. Podía sentir el temblor de ese cuerpo delgado bajo de él. Chistó un poco cansado.

-No temas...Stevie, yo nunca te haré daño. ¿No quieres mi felicidad?

Steve afirmó y lo besó de nuevo. Dejó que Tony lo ultrajara porque una chica chocó con él en la cafetería cerca de su trabajo.

 

_El amor ayudará a convertir el mágico sueño en realidad_

_Donde estaremos solo tú y yo_

***

Pepper tomaba su café mientras miraba tras la ventana. Ver pasar a los transeúntes se había vuelto aburrido. Entonces sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a ella. Suspiró dejando su café y mirando al hombre que la acompañaba.

-¿Qué quería hablar conmigo?-dijo el hombre de gabardina y un parche en el ojo.

-Estoy algo preocupada por su agente. Creo que Tony lo ha controlado demasiado.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Empezaron una relación bastante tóxica. Siendo tan pequeño y débil me preocupa que llegue a matarlo en cuanto se entere de esto-. El hombre la miró y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-La verdad no me interesan los métodos de mis agentes para resolver este tipo de misiones. Cada uno puede actuar como sea mientras me dé resultados. Solo le puedo decir que mientras sea efectivo, pueden caminar en llamas si eso les hace cumplir su misión.

-Pero... ¿Y si lo ha coaccionado? Yo veo como funciona su relación y me asusta que...

-Steve Rogers es uno de mis mejores agentes. Sigue enviando sus reportes sin cambios y tan detallados cómo es posible. Señorita Potts, le puedo decir que he tenido agentes casados con los peores terroristas y cumplieron su misión con efectividad. Si surge algún cambio no dude que le avisaré.

-¿Vale la pena todo este riesgo? Si descubre que lo engañamos seguramente...  
-Señorita Potts... Usted se ofreció para detenerlo. ¿Ahora se arrepiente de ello? Si nuestra información es correcta... el Jerico estará pronto a salir a la luz y realmente es necesario detenerlo. Es el arma más letal que ha hecho el señor Stark y no hay nadie mejor que el Capitán Rogers para detenerlo.

-¿En serio es Capitán? Yo... él es...

-Su complexión ha sido de ayuda para resolver la mayoría de las misiones. No se preocupe. No por nada Steve es mi mejor agente.

***

Tony contemplaba a Steve mover sus caderas mientras subía y bajaba por su miembro. Se había vuelto su posición favorita. Sintió un gran placer verlo llegar al orgasmo y caer en su pecho. Lo acarició con suavidad. Su respiración pesada y cansada de tantas veces que lo había montado lo estaba llevando al sueño.

-Cuando me vaya, no saldrás de la casa para nada. Jarvis la mantendrá bloqueada. Ni entrar ni salir. ¿Entendiste?-sentenció Tony.

-Si-Steve se alzó para darle un beso en los labios-. Promete que te cuidarás. Esa presentación suena peligrosa.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. Cuando vuelva te llevaré a donde quieras ir. Me gusta la idea de tomarme unas vacaciones.

-¿Escaparemos juntos?

-Claro si-Tony lo tomó de la barbilla-, mi pequeño gatito.

Se besaron mientras Tony lo estrujaba con más fuerza. Steve sintió un poco de dolor pues aún tenía unos moretones en su cintura de aquella vez que realmente hizo enojar a Tony. Ya no importa nada. Solo la felicidad de Tony.

 

_Desde ese momento nunca soltaré tu mano._

_Ahora sé con certeza que no sueño en vano._

***

Pepper corría por su vida. El edificio estaba en llamas y había ocurrido una explosión hace unos minutos. Ahora ella era la única perseguida por ese Tony desquiciado. Estaban realmente asustada pues los agentes que mandaron a protegerla habían sido torturados con lo que sea que Tony les había medito al cuerpo. Ahora Stark la perseguía, traía una especie de armadura platinada que actuaba a voluntad del millonario.

Cayó lastimándose el tobillo, gritó de miedo mientras Tony aparecía lentamente. La armadura fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo para ir acercándose a ella y tomarla de los tobillos. Ella buscó huir pero fue arrastrada a los pies de Tony Stark. Este la miró con odio, se acuclillo para tomarla del cuello y apretarla.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú fuiste la que me puso la trampa?-preguntó con furia en los ojos. Ella negó.

-No...yo... No... ¡Tony! Por favor...-suplicaba entre llantos. Tony le daba asco ese rostro de preocupación y angustia.

-¿Quién fue?

-Yo...

-¡¡¡DIMELO!!!

-Steve...-soltó llorando aún más, Tony se quedó sin aliento-. Él siempre trabajó para S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿Lo contrataste sabiendo eso?

-Tony...por favor...-suplicaba al sentir que le faltaba aire.

-¡Suficiente!

Tony le torció el cuello matándola al instante. La tiró sin más y la armadura se volvió a colocar en su cuerpo. Meditó las palabras de Pepper y solo sintió furia.

-Jarvis ¿Dónde está el malnacido?

- _Según el rastreador que le puso, está en su departamento buscando huir._

-Bien.

 

_Donde estaremos solos tú y yo_

***

Steve recogía sus cosas con prisa. Había vuelto a su casa para salir de ahí. Según la información de Fury, la misión había fallado. Habían enviado agentes a recoger a la señorita Potts pero tras la explosión en el edificio Stark, no había rastros de ellos. Estaba angustiado porque si Pepper le decía que lo había traicionado seguro iría tras él.

No es que tuviera miedo de enfrentarlo sino de esa armadura que Tony construía. Según los dispositivos de vigilancia que colocó en toda la casa de Stark, esa armadura era el nuevo proyecto y no el Jerico. Estaba hecha de un material especial, algo llamado Extremis. No entendía cómo funcionaba pero se pegaba al propietario a voluntad. Convirtió a Tony en su propia arma y en un ser perfecto.

Tony se volvería invencible.

-¿Pretendes escapar, maldita zorra?-peguntó una voz tras de él, ni siquiera sintió cuando entró. Volteo calculando formas de escape.

-Hola, Tony-dijo sin miedo.

-¿Así que tú fuiste el creador de todo esto? ¿Tú eras el bastardo del que tenía que cuidarme?

-Me sorprende que no lo dedujeras desde que nos presentó la señorita Potts. Creí que serías más listo.

-Sabes jugar bien tus cartas-Tony se acercó acorralándolo en la mesa y tomándolo del mentón con fuerza. Con esa armadura se veía más grande-. Pero... ¿estás dispuesto a jugar hasta el final?

Steve no entendió hasta que fue volteado con brusquedad, le daba la espalda a Tony quien le arrancó la ropa. Sin preparación ni nada lo penetró. Steve soltó un fuerte grito, seguido de una serie de quejas. A Tony le importó menos lo que hiciera y siguió embistiendo mientras le abría más las piernas. Steve gemía, comenzó a llorar de dolor al sentir seme y sangre bajar por sus muslos.

Tony lo mordía con fuerza, dejaba su rastro de sangre tras cada mordida. Steve suplicaba compasión y el dolido Tony no se la daría. Con el extremis, sometió más a Steve. Lo recargó bruscamente en la mesa mientras seguía embistiendo. Escuchar los quejidos y el tintineo de las placas de identidad era una excitante melodía.

Culmino saboreando el orgasmo cuando escuchó un pequeño llanto bajo de él. Steve temblaba de miedo y Tony tuvo una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. ¿Culpa? No...no podía ser eso. Había algo más. Salió del cuerpo débil y tembloroso, este cayó de golpe al piso. Tony suspiró al ver llorar de esa manera a Steve.

-Te daré ventaja-dijo acomodándose la ropa-. Cinco minutos antes de que mis hombres vengan por ti y te lleven. Si logras huir no dudes que te buscaré. Me perteneces, pequeño Stevie.

Salió del lugar volando en su armadura, dejó ese cuerpo tembloroso y dolido. Había algo en sus emociones que no podía controlar. ¿Culpa? ¿Realmente estaba sintiendo culpa?

***

Tony entró por la abertura del recinto para ver como sus hombres tenían sometido a Fury. Sonrió con tal imagen y se acercó. Verlo furioso por una misión fallida era encantador. No era la primera vez que se veían y Tony esperaba que esa fuera la última.

-¿Listo para morir, Fury?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Stark. Eres una basura que debe ser extinguida del mundo.

-Palabras muy divertidas para alguien sometido. ¿A caso tienes un plan B?

-Yo siempre tengo plan B para todos mis planes B.

-No te sirvió de nada.

El sonido de disparos sonó, era una trampa. Los hombres de Tony cayeron enseguida. El millonario se cubrió con la armadura pero fue herido por una bala de Fury. Empezó a soltar rayos de sus repulsores matando a cada unos de los que disparaban. Iba a matar Fury pero este ya había escapado. Cayó al piso sintiendo el dolor de la bala en su cintura.

Se curó con el extremis pero aún sentía dolor en su pecho. Así que se había enamorado. Por eso le tenían sorpresas, una tras otra. El amor lo había cegado en su misión de dominar al mundo. El maldito Steve Rogers había hecho un buen trabajo rompiendo su corazón de tal manera. Tony jamás lo dominó, siempre fue Steve quién tenía el mando.

-Patético, Stark-musitó recargando su cabeza en la pared sintiendo el dulce olor a sangre.

 

_Yo era independiente y ahora me aburro sin ti_

_Rompiste mi corazón, jugaste con mi alma_

***

Tony caminaba hacia su avión privado. Había agentes vigilando su paso mientras este pensaba salir de ahí con prisa. Dos disparos y dos cuerpos en el piso le hicieron voltear. Se sorprendió al ver al rubio con ceño fruncido frente a él. Ordenó que lo dejaran acercarse, este llevaba una maleta negra pero ya no le sorprendía si Steve traía una bomba ahí. Su corazón estaba tan roto que le daba lo mismo morir en manos de ese rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tony con enojo, Steve solo se acercó unos metros-. ¿Vas a matarme?

Steve no contestó y arrojó la maleta frente a Tony. Este se agachó dudando y la abrió. El contenido le hizo soltar una sonrisa. Se levantó y se acercó a Steve para tomarlo del mentón y acariciarle sus labios con el pulgar.

-Dime... ¿te costó mucho cumplir tu trabajo?-preguntó Tony, tomó a Steve de la cintura y lo pegó a él.

-No realmente. Fue fácil de capturar-Steve lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó con intensidad, Tony le apretó los glúteos haciéndolo soltar un gemido. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Es hora de irnos

Caminaron hacia la entrada del avión, pasando al lado de la maleta que contenía la cabeza de Fury. Subieron al avión y sin meditarlo dos veces, empezaron a besarse con intensidad. Tony se sentó en uno de los sillones y obligó a Steve sentarse en su regazo. Steve le daba la espalda mientras Tony acariciaba sus muslos y mordía su cuello.

-Te gustó que te violará ahí, ¿no es verdad? Gritabas disfrutándolo... Esas lágrimas eran de felicidad por al fin cumplir tu fantasía.

Steve no respondió mientras soltaba gemidos fuertes al sentir las caricias de Tony. Este lo masturbaba y le apretaba los pezones mientras disfrutaba el olor de sangre que aún le quedaba al pequeño rubio. Steve jadeo haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el hombro de Tony. Este contemplaba el hermoso gemido en su boca mientras los ojos azules se tornaban rojos.

**Author's Note:**

> En el fic toque un tema que podría ser serio. Sobre las relaciones tóxicas. No les quiero dar un sermón ni nada pero recuerden que una cosa es ficción (en especial con estos dos locos) y otra realidad. Lo digo como alguien que suele salir con personas que empiezan a controlar sus llamadas o salidas. Yo por suerte las corte antes de que fuera a peor pero recuerden tener cuidado con eso. Nadie tiene derecho a controlar tu vida. Solo tu madrecita santa xD Bueno, solo eso. 
> 
> ¡Ah! No sé si alguien me sigue o algo pero... ¿Quieren continuación de alguno de mis fics? Si es así, comenten.


End file.
